


Tranches de Vie Poudlardienne

by Petite_Laitue



Series: La vie à Poudlard [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, High School, Hogwarts, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: On a souvent tendance à le négliger mais Harry et ses amis ne sont pas les seuls élèves à Poudlard. Et si les autres ne sont pas les héros, ça ne veut pour autant pas dire que leur vie n'est pas intéressante. D'où l'idée de ce recueil consacré à toutes les petites choses qui rythment les journées des élèves de la célèbre école de sorcellerie.
Series: La vie à Poudlard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708486
Kudos: 1





	1. Victoire ! ... Ou pas

Le souafle vole vers le but en tournoyant sur lui-même tandis que les spectateurs retiennent leur respiration. Cette fois il ne fait aucun doute que la balle traversera l'anneau. Mais, contre toute attente, le gardien de Griffondor s'interpose encore. Il s'empare du souafle sans la moindre difficulté et la renvoie à une coéquipière avant d'entamer une série d'acrobaties sous les vivats de la foule. Surplombant son équipe, un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres, Olivier exulte.

Cette année Griffondor remportera la coupe de Quidditch.

C'est alors qu'un bruit strident retentit. Déstabilisé, Olivier lâche son balais et tombe. Curieusement la chute est moins longue que ce qu'il aurait pu craindre. Mais l'atterrissage est tout aussi douloureux. Il ouvre un œil en grognant et aperçoit son réveil qui s'agite sur la table de nuit.

Cette année Griffondor remportera la coupe de Quidditch. Mais pas ce matin.


	2. Minou ! Minou !

« Minou ! Minou ! »

Hypnotisée par le bout de ficelle se balançant devant ses yeux, la chatte ne protesta pas lorsque le jeune serdaigle s'approcha pour la caresser. La soulevant délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?  
\- Je câline le chat, répondit le gamin intimidé par l'arrivée du groupe de serpentards.  
\- Mais c'est McGonagall ! T'étais pas au courant que c'est un animagus ?  
\- Euh... Non.  
\- Tu vas te faire engueuler !  
\- Je... Pardon professeur ! Je suis désolé ! »

Observant le serdaigle éclater en sanglots, Zabini gloussa.

« Putain ils sont trop cons ces premières années ! »


End file.
